Strange Love
by charmedlover99
Summary: Im Emily Fields and here's a little about me /1./ I likes other girls /2./ I'm in love with the girl that ruined my life /3./ I slept with the girl that ruined my life /4./I just got the biggest shock of my life /5./Did i mention i have a extra body part girls dont...let me start from the beginning
1. Are you Serious!

**CHARMEDLOVER HERE WITH MY NEW PLL FANFIC THIS IS MY FIRST Pll FANFIC THATS NOT A CROSSOVER WORDS AR IN " " ENJOY I DONT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS**

Mona is pacing around here room holding a pregnancy test saying ..."please dont let it be positive"

She looks at it and its positive "oh my gosh" "oh my gosh"

And then suddenly she gets happy "I'm having a baby'

And then she gets worried "I have to tell Emily but what if she doesn't want anything to do with the baby"

"I don't care I need to tell her and im going to do that now'

Mona walks to here car and gets in and head straights to Emily's house "I have to tell her she has a right to know it's her baby to"

She gets out the car and knocks on the door and Emily opens it "What do you want Mona" she say's trying to sound angry but is happy to see Mona

"I have to tell you something"

Emily tries to be mean and says "Why should i listen because we slept together"

Mona feels hurt and says "I just thought you would like to know im pregnant with your kid"

Mona turns around and tries to walk to her car but Emily grabs her arm "What did you say" Emily asked

Mona looks at her with tears in her eye's "I said i'm having your baby"

Emily looks at her smiling and say's "Really are you sure?"

Mona looks at her angry and say's "Of course im sure you were my first and only remember"

Emily looks at Mona with realization and says "Yea im sure it was awesome wanna come in and talk"

Mona looks at her with a small blush on her face and says "sure i'd love to"

Emily takes Mona to her room And says "want a massage my mom went to the store so she won't be back for awhile"

Mona looks at her with a big smile on her face and says "Are you kidding me a massage no im sorry for leaving you that night or when were telling our parents and friends"

Emily gives her a WTF look and says "Me say im sorry you should apologize again for telling the school about me and little Emily"

Mona looks at her with a sad look and says "I really am sorry that was back in my -A days before i...fell..in" Mona stops mid-sentence

Emily looks at her curiously and says "Before you fell in what?"

Mona start fiddling with her hands and says "Before I fell in love"

Emily gets jealous at the thought of Mona being in love with someone not her "who did you fall in love with"

Mona looks at her with a smirk "why do you want to know jealous much"

Emily looks up and say's "No I have a right to know if your carrying my child"

Mona smiles at Emily and says "I feel in love with you Emily"

Emily smiles and says "Mona you might have made my life hell in the past but after that night i fell in love with you Mona and I'm glad your having my baby Mona"

Mona grabs the back of Emily's neck and passionatly kisses her and Emily Kisses back neither of them heard the front door open

Spencer,Aria,and Hanna come into Emily's room and they see Emily and Mona making out with there mouths hanging

Mona gasps and say "Emily I think Little Em missed me"

Hanna finally comes back to reality and says "What are you doing Emily"

Emily and Mona sit up on the bed and pull apart and at the same time say "It's not what it looks like"

Spencer looks at the two of them and say's "oh really so you weren't just making out with Mona The Devil Vanderwall the girl that exposed you and little Em"

Emily gets angry and say's "First off Mona isn't the devil and i forgave her for that and Second none you of call it little Em except for Mona and Finally Mona's pregnant with my baby

Spencer gets angry because Emily yelled at her and says "I was supposed to carry your baby not this evil psychotic bitch"

Aria doesn't wont to lose her best friends so she says "Spencer's drunk we were playing truth or dare and we were done so we came here she doesn't mean what she's saying we completly support you and Mona"

Hanna smiles and says "yea we support you 100% and your decision I mean what kinda aunts would we be if we didn't"

Mona wipes away her tears and says "Thanks guys im going to try to make up for everything i did starting with getting spencer sober I have something that might help in my purse

Spencer takes the drink and feels instantly better and says "Emily,Mona im sorry for what i said"

Emily grabs her hand and says "It o.k spencer"

Emily looks at Mona and says "we have to tell our parents"

Mona smile drops and says "I know how about tonight dinner sound good"

Emily says "yea be over here at 8:00 wear the red and white tank top and your black booty shorts babe"

Mona looks at Emily sexily and says "wont that make little Emily super excited"

Emily looks into Mona's honey brown eyes and says "maybe he already is"

Hanna coughs loudly and says "G.R.O.S.S were still standing here"

Mona rolls her eyes gets up and says "Bye baby see you later"

Emily blows Mona a kiss and says "I miss you guys all ready"

Mona blushes and says "Bye Emily"

Emily blows her another kiss and says "Bye Sweet heart"

_**AUTHOR NOTE**_

**WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE FIRST CHAPTER LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW AlSO LEAVE A REVIEW TELLING ME WHAT YOU WONT THE BABY'S NAME TO BE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE THE PARENTS FINDING OUT AND THERE WILL BE -A WITH THAT SAID BYE BYE**

**CHARMEDLOVER OUT**


	2. She Did What?

Emily is sitting at the Hospital with the girls waiting on the doctor to come out because after Mona's mom found out about the baby she made Emily and Mona stop seeing each other and Mona snuck out to see Emily and was hit by a car and her mom isnt there

The doctor comes out and says "The baby and Mona are ok except for the fact that Mona has a broken leg and arm"

Emily asks "can i see her"

The doctor says "of course"

Emily runs to Mona's room and immedietly kisses her and says "How you felling Mona-Bear"

Mona says "like crap"

Emily says "Do you know who hit you"

Mona starts to cry and says "My mom did it"

Emily starts to cry to and says "why would she do that"

Mona touches her belly and says "she was trying to kill the baby because I didnt want to abort it"

Emily holds Mona and says "Your moving in with me and Im gonna make sure your mom never hurts you or my baby again you got that"

Mona crying gets lighter and she says "yea did they say when i could go"

Emily says "yea know if your feeling okay i already signed your dispatch papers"

Mona smiles and says "Lets go"

_They go to Emilys house_

Emilys says "mom Mona's moving in i cant let her go back to her mom"

says "I know you to love each other but Mona mom doesnt want you together"

Emily gets angry and says "Thats not why shes moving in shes moving in because her mom tried to kill our baby by running Mona over cause Mona wanted to keep it

stands there with a shocked look on her face and says "Mona your staying her you to can share a room i guess but Mona im going to make sure your momgoes to jail ok.

Mona stands there with a small smile on her face and says "she tried to kill my baby shes not my mother anymore so i would be fine with her going to jail thank you for everything "

smiles and says "Thank me by keeping my daughter happy"

Mona says "ok"

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW IT WAS LAME BUT I HAD THIS LONG GREAT CHAPTER WITH A AND ALL THE GIRLS BUT MY DATA KEEP GETTING LOST SO THIS CHAPTER WAS KINDA LAST MINUTE BUT LET ME NO WHAT YOU THOUGHT IM STILL TRYING TO DECIDE ON BABY NAMES SO KEEP REVIEWING NAMES FOR THE BABY OR POSSIBLY BABIES**

_**CHARMEDLOVER OUT**_


	3. Your having a

**CHARMEDLOVER HERE WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS THOSE WERE SOME GREAT BABY NAMES YOU GUYS CAME UP WITH I LIKED THEM ALL I'M STILL TAKING IDEAS FOR BABY NAMES AND I REALIZED I MISSED SPELLED WORDS I DONT HAVE SPELL CHECK I DO KNOW HOW TO SPELL I JUST TYPE FAST SO I NEED A BETA P.M ME IF YOU WANT TO BE MY BETA WITH THAT SAID ON WITH THE STORY.**

_It's been a month since Mona got hit by the car and her mom is in jail and Mona's Arm and Leg are healed_

Emily is trying to wake Mona up for there doctors appointment and say's "Mona get up baby its time to go"

Mona sticks her head in the pillow and says "I don't want to go i'm sleepy"

Emily starts getting frustrated and says "don't you want to know if were having a boy or girl?"

Mona jumps out of bed and says "Oh i forgot that's what we were going to find out"

Emily laughs and says "Were going to be late just change your shirt and put your shoes on your pants look fine"

Mona puts on the shoes and shirt and says "Can you please carry me to the car Emmy?"

Emily smirks and says "Your leg is better now you can walk you big baby"

Mona giggles and says "How am I a baby and I'm having a baby"

Emily laughs and says "good point lets go"

_Mona and Emily walk to the car and head to the doctors office in silence_

**In The Waiting Room**

Mona looks at Emily and says "What do you think were having"

Emily smiles and says "I'm hoping a boy"

Mona looks at Emily with a smile and says "I was hoping for a girl"

The doctor comes out and says "Mona Vanderwaal and Emily Fields"

Emily holds out her hand to Mona and says "I guess were about to find out"

_They walk to the room and the doctor puts some gel on Mona's stomach _

The doctor points to the screen and says "Congratulations your having twins a boy and a girl"

Emily smiles at Mona and says "Were having twins baby"

Mona smiles at Emily and says "I know this is so exciting"

Emily looks at the doctor and says "Can we have a picture"

The doctor says "Sure" then walks out the room and comes back with the pictures

Emily smiles and says "Thanks Doc"

_Mona and Emily head back to the Fields house_

**Emily and Mona's Room**

_Mona and Emily's Phone beeps and they get a picture of the baby of there baby from the doctor office with a text_

Emily reads the text it says "I wonder what everyone at school will say when they see this...Kisses -A

Mona looks at Emily with fear and says "A's back"

Emily looks at Mona with worry and says "That means Shana wasn't A she was working for A"

_Emily sends out a S.O.S to the girls_

Emily looks at Mona and says "The girls need to know this there on the way"

Mona starts to cry and says "I'm scared"

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW AND DON'T FORGET I NEED A BETA AND I STILL NEED BABY NAMES SO I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU FOR STILL READING AND I HOPE YOU KEEP READING AND REVIEWING WitH THAT SAID**

**CHARMEDLOVER OUT**


	4. Im in love with

**CHARMEDLOVER HERE WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND BABY NAMES I LIKE THEM AND IM GOING TO TRY TO FIX MY WRITING AND THE REASON I DIDNT SHOW MONA GET HIT IS BECAUSE I LOST THAT PART BUT IF YOU WANT IT LET ME KNOW AND I CAN POST IT IM STILL TAKING IDEAS FOR BABY NAMES AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER IN A REVIEW WITH THAT SAID HERES THE NEW CHAPTER**

**EMILY AND MONA'S ROOM**

_The girls came straight over to Emily's house after she sent the s.o.s_

Aria is staring at Emily and Mona impatiently and says "Guy's why did you send out an s.o.s."

Emily looks at the girls and says "Remember how we thought Shana was the main -A."

Aria looks down at the memory and says "Of course we do i had to kill her remember."

Spencer looks at Emily with worry and says "Why?"

Mona looks with tears still rolling down her face and says "-A's back."

Aria looks up and says "You got a text to."

Spencer looks at Aria worried for her secret crush and says "You've been getting text from -A and didn't tell us."

Aria looks away and says "I thought it was a prank because I killed Shana."

Spencer looks at Aria with angry and says "I know your not that stupid to believe that -A text's are pranks."

Aria looks at Alison with a small tear on her cheek and says "Ali can you calm your sister down please."

Alison walks to Spencer and whispers "If you love her don't yell and her and call her stupid." into her ear

Spencer calms down a little and says "Mona and Emily what did -A text you guys."

Emily looks up with anger and says "That bastard is going to tell the entire school about me and Mona's baby."

Spencer looks at Aria with a mixture of emotions and says "Aria what did -A tell you."

Aria looks up at Spencer and says "-A said i have till 12:00 to tell my crush i love them."

Spencer looks at Aria with jealousy and says "Just wondering who are you in love with?"

Aria looks up at Spencer and says "I'm in love with you Spencer"

_Spencer and Aria kiss for like 16 minutes and her snoring _

Aria pulls apart and says "I guess they were tired of watching us kiss and feel asleep"

Spencer giggles and says "yea lets join them"

_And with that Spencer and Aria snuggle up and go to sleep with the other girls_

**AN**

**WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS CHAPTER LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW AND DONT FORGET TO LEAVE AN IDEA FOR THE TWINS NAMES NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER I PROMISE AND THE GIRLS WILL BE AT SCHOOL AND IN CASE YOUR CONFUSED SPENCER IS ALISON'S FULL BLOOD SISTER IN MY STORY**

**CHARMEDLOVER OUT**


	5. School

**CHARMEDLOVER HERE WITH A NEW CHAPTER OF STRANGE LOVE IM SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN AWHILE I WAS BUSY THINKING ABOUT WHAT TO WRITE AND THE BABY NAMES AND STUFF SO I THiNK IVE DECIDED ON THE BABY NAMES BUT I WANT YOU GUYS TO KEEP GIVING ME IDEAS FOR THERE NAMES BEFORE I DECIDE NOW IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT HANNA ONLY HAS ONE LINE IN MY STORY SO THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE ALOT OF HANNA AND ONE MORE THING I DECIDED THAT I PUT MONA AND EMILY THROUGH ALOT SO IM GONNA LET SOMETHING GOOD HAPPEN FOR THEM IN THIS CHAPTER YOUR GONNA HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT WHAT DOE I ALSO DECIDED TO USE ARIA'S MOMS FIRST NAME WHICH IS ELLA SO YOU WONT GET CONFUSED WHILE YOUR READING...**

**EMILY AND MONA'S ROOM 6:30 A.M**

Emily opens her eyes and looks at her alarm clock and says "Uhhh time for school already."

Emily quickly gets out of bed wakes the girls up and says "Wake up sleepy heads time for school."

Hanna throws a pillow at Emily and says "Can i have five more hours of sleep please?"

Spencer gets up and says "Hanna get your Ass up right now."

Hanna lets out a groan gets up and says "Fine you dont have to fuckin yell."

_The rest of the girls get up and get ready and are driving to school with Emily driving Mona in the front and everyone else in the back_

Mona looks at Emily and says "What do you think there going to say about the baby."

Alison sticks her head up to the front and say "Look they wont say anything mean because your me and Spencer's friends."

Spencer sticks her head up to the front next to Ali's and says "And if they do say anything ill get the field hockey team to beat them up."

Alison smiles and says "And ill get the cheer leaders to take care of them."

Emily parks in her normal spot at school and says "And ill get the swim team to handle it to Baby dont worry."

Mona cheers up and gives Emily a kiss and says "Thank you guys for everything."

Hanna looks at Aria and Mona and says "come on you to we have to get to first period."

_And with that Hanna dragged the two of them to there lockers and to there English class with Aria's mom Hanna is sitting on the left of Aria and Mona behind them_

Hanna passes Aria a note that says

Hanna:Your mom is hot Aria

Aria:Ewwww gross my mom might be single but you cant be crushing on her Hanna

Hanna:But i cant help it shes so hot

_Hanna puts the note on the edge of her desk_

Ella noticed Hanna and Aria passing a note so she walked down the aisle and said " may i see the note."

Hanna gets a little nervous and says 'uhmm I wouldn't read that if i were you."

Ella reads the note and says "See me after class ."

Hanna gets scared and says "But Mrs..."

Ella cuts her off and says "No buts I said after class."

Hanna looks down and says "yes mam."

_The bell rings and the class leaves except Hanna_

Ella walks up to Hanna and says "Hanna im flattered but you do know we could never be together right?"

Hanna looks into those beautiful brown eyes with a little sadness and says "Of course I know we cant be together im your student."

Ella looks at Hanna and says "Im not saying i dont like you in that way Hanna its just its wrong."

Hanna looks up again and says "Wait do you like me in that way?"

Ella looks away and says "Even if I did we cant be together Hanna your my daughters best friend."

Hanna makes Ella look at her and she says "Do you like me in that way Mrs.M."

Ella looks into Hanna's eyes and says "Yes i do like you in that way"

_When Hanna heard those words she leaned in and passionetly kissed who gave in and kissed back little did they know a small brunette was watching_

Aria walks into the room wide eyed and says "Mom what is going on in here."

Ella looks at Aria and says "Aria it all just happened it wasnt planned please forgive me."

Hanna looks at Aria scared of losing her bff and says "Aria please forgive me it was all my faukt i kissed her."

Aria smiles and looks at her mom and says "Mom do you care about Hanna in a romantic way."

Ella nods her head and says "Yes i do."

Aria smiles and says "I know its wrong for you the both of you to be together like that but I see how happy you are mom and I know you'll treat her right Hanna."

Hanna smiles and says "Trust me i promise i will."

Aria giggles and says "Good cause if you dont im gonna get Spencer on you."

Ella looks at Aria and says "Thank you sweet heart for being ok with this."

Aria smiles again and says "Hey i just like seeing you happy mom."

Hanna kisses and says "Bye Ella."

**The Lunch Table**

Alison looks at Emily and Mona curiously and says "How did today go?"

Emily smiles and says "It went great some people congratulated us on the baby and everything it was basically a normal day."

Alison looks at Aria and Hanna and says "What about you to?"

Hanna smiles at the memory and says "I got a girlfriend."

Mona looks at Hanna and says "Really who is she hot?"

Hanna turns to Aria and says "Oh shes really hot."

Aria looks like shes gonna throw up for a sec at what Hanna said

Mona looks at Hanna really excited to know who it was and said "Who is it Hanna tell me."

Hanna looks down with a smile and says "Ella."

Spencer looks confused and says "who's Ella?"

Aria looks up and says "My mom."

Emily looks at Hanna wide eyed and says "Your dating Aria's mom?"

Hanna looks at Emily and says "yes and your dating Mona and Spencer's dating Aria and Ali just broke up with Jenna 2 weeks ago."

Emily looks at Hanna with a serious look on her face "Are you really dating her Mom?"

Hanna rolls her eyes and says "yes.

Emily looks at Hanna with a smile and says "Im happy for you Han."

Hanna laughs a little and says "I thought you would be."

Aria looks at all the girls and says "So anyone else a little grossed out that shes dating my mom?"

Spencer looks at the others and says "No were cool with it its actually kinda cute."

Aria kisses Spencer and says "Good."

Hanna gets up from the table and says "Im going to see Ella before her break ends see you girls."

Emily smiles and says "Im happy for Hanna."

Alison is looking at Jenna who is sitting by herself

**A/N:I FORGOT TO MENTION JENNA CAN SEE ON WITH THE STORY**

Alison stands up and says "Im gonna go fix things with Jenna ill be back."

Alison sits in front of Jenna and says "Can I sit here?"

Jenna looks up and says "Sure i dont care."

Alison looks into Jenna's eyes and says "Jenna i miss you baby i shouldnt have gotten so jealous and broke up with you baby please take me back."

Jenna smiles and says "Ali of course ill take you back your the love of my life."

Alison kisses Jenna then says "Great."

The bell rings and Jenna says "Better get to class bye baby."

Alison smirks and says "Bye baby."

**AUTHORS NOTE**

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THE PAIRINGS IN A REVIEW AND I JUST WANT YOU TO REMEMBER THIS IS STORY IS CALLED STRANGE LOVE SO IT NEEDED STRANGE PAIRINGS SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT AND DONT FORGET LET ME KNOW SOME MORE BABY NAMES PLEASE DONT FORGET TO REVIEW.

**CHARMDLOVER OUT**


	6. Truth Or Dare

**CHARMEDLOVER HERE WITH A NEW CHAPTER NOW I FINALLY DECIDED WHAT IM NAMING THE TWINS YOUR JUST GOING TO HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT AND I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE ME TO ADD A LEMONY CHAPTER BETWEEN MONA AND EMILY IN LATER CHAPTERS LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW PLEASE WITH THAT SAID LET THE STORY BEGIN**

**EMILY AND MONA'S ROOM**

Emily and the rest of the girls are doing homework

Emily is trying to figure out here math problems and says "I dont get this im going to take a break."

Hanna is sitting legs crossed texting instead of doing homework and starts to giggle

Spencer looks at Hanna curiously and says "Who you texting Hanna?"

Hanna looks up from her phone smiling and says "Im texting Ella."

Aria rolls her eyes at Hanna and says "So know you to are texting each other?"

Hanna smirks and says "Hey that's what people do when they date."

Aria looks at Hanna and says "Yea but its weird because thats my mom."

Spencer looks at them both and says "Hey I thought you were okay with her dating your mom."

Aria smiles at her girlfriend and says "I am okay with it its just a little strange okay."

Hanna looks at Aria with a begging look and says "Can we have a sleepover at your place tonight please?"

Aria looks at Hanna sighs and says "Fine ask my mom can we."

Hanna smiles and says "It was her idea."

Aria looks at Hanna fake mad and says "so our sleepover is supposed to be a date for you and my mom?"

Hanna looks down and says "No she just wanted a reason to see me."

Emily laughs and says "Yea right im going to pack me and Mona's bag."

Spencer looks at Mona curiously and says "How far are you Mona?"

Mona looks at Spencer with a smile and says "3 Months."

Alison looks at Mona with a smile and says "What are you going to name the twins?"

Emily smiles and says "Well for the boy we decided Aaden."

Mona smiles and says "And for the girl we decided Aadlyn."

Hanna smiles really big and says "what are there full names?"

Mona looks at Hanna with a smile the size of Texas and says "well Aadlyn's full name is Aadlyn Monica Fields."

Emily smiles a big smile to and says "Aaden's full name is Aaden Emilio Fields."

Hanna looks at them both with a tear in her eye and says "Those are beautiful names you guys."

Alison looks at them and says "Im gonna be a great aunt."

Spencer laughs at her sister and says "Im sure you will."

**_/SCENE SKIP/_**

**ARIA'S ROOM**

Aria is sitting in Spencer's lap and says "Who wants to play Truth or Dare?"

All the girls say "I do."

Aria says "Ill go first Emily truth or Dare?"

Emily says "Dare."

Aria smiles darkly and says "I dare you to lick the side of Mona's face like a dog."

Emily walks over to Mona licks her face really slobbery and says "Im done Hanna Truth or Dare?"

Hanna smiles and says "Dare."

Emily smiles darkly like Aria and says "I dare you to makeout with Aria's Mom while we watch."

Hanna smirks and says "Okay im good with that."

Aria looks grossed out and says "Im not give her something else to do."

Spencer looks at her girlfriend and says "Aww come on babe it might be sexy."

Aria rolls her eyes and says "Its gonna be gross for me but okay lets go."

Hanna gets up and walks to Ella's room with the girls and says "Hey baby."

Ella sits up and says "Hey Hanna."

Hanna walks over to Ella and passionetly kisses her

Ella pulls away after 2 minutes and says "Not in front of your friends baby."

Hanna smirks at her older girl friend and says "okay baby ill see you later then."

The girls walk back to Aria's room and laugh

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER AND THE BABY NAMES I DECIDED TO USE BOT JEM 4EVER AND InLoveWithEmison's BABY NAMES SO JUST LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT AND DONT FORGET TO LET ME KNOW ABOUT IF I SHOULD DO A LEMON CHAPTER BETWEEN ONE OF THE PAIRINGS AND I THINK THATS IT EXCEPT FOR THIS REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW WITH THAT SAIDDDDDDDDDD...  
**

**CHARMEDLOVER OUT**


	7. Oh My Gosh

**CHARMEDLOVER HERE WITH A NEW CHAPTER SO I NEED SOMEONE TO CO-WRITE THIS STORY WITH ME IF YOUR INTERESTED LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW OR P.M ME WITH THAT SAID ON WITH THE STORY**

**Aria's House 5:30 A.M Hanna's p.o.v**

I just woke up and walked to Ella's room I saw her laying there reading a book.

I laid down in the bed next to her and said "Hey baby."

Ella kissed me and said "Not that im not happy to see you but what are you doing in here?"

I got on top of her and said "Well i woke up and i missed you so I came in here."

We started to kiss some more then I took my shirt off and she started to kiss my boobs and I started moaning then she stuck her hands in my pants and started fingering me and I started to moan loudly and thats when Aria walked in.

Aria stood there with her mouth wide open and says "Oh my gosh Mom Hanna what is going on?"

I get off of Ella and put my shirt back on and say "Uh good morning Aria."

Aria rolls her eyes and before she walks out she says "Get ready we have school today."

I kiss Ella one last time and say "See you at school."

I walk back to Aria's room and get ready me and the girls are know driving to school in Aria's car.

Alison looks at me curiously and says "so where were you this morning?"

I blush and say "I was in Ella's room."

Emily looks at me with a raised eyebrow and says "Your blushing did you to have sex."

I look away and say "Yea we did but I didn't get to cum because Aria interrupted us."

Mona smirks at me and says "Well she can finish what she started after class which were gonna be late for unless we go now instead of sitting in here talking"

**Ella's Classroom No one's p.o.v**

Aria is texting Spencer while her mom is giving a lecture on something.

Ella looks at her class and says "Ok class ill be giving you a new assignment."

Almost everyone raises there hand and Ella says "Put your hands down."

Then Ella takes out a sheet of paper and says "were doing a play it will be a multi-scene play with different couples."

The bell rings and Hanna walks up to Ella and says "Can I have a scene with my sister in this?"

Ella looks at Hanna and says "Remember last time you and Emily worked together on a play like this?"

Hanna rolls her eyes and says "Yea I should have been the one who got to kiss Cece."

Ella looks at Hanna with her arms crossed and says "You to got into a fight over Cece Drake on stage."

Hanna smirks and says "Yea i remember im the one who won and Emily still got kissed."

Ella looks at Hanna and says "That was her part in the play Hanna."

Hanna sighs and says "I know it should have been mine."

Ella kisses Hanna and says "Get to lunch with the other girls and ill see you after school okay?"

Hanna sighs and says "Okay bye baby."

Ella kisses Hanna one more time and says "Bye"

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER LET ME KNOW ALSO IVE DECIDED TO MAKE HANNA AND EMILY SISTERS AND DONT FORGET IF YOU WONT TO HELP CO-WRITE THIS WITH ME LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW. SO REVIEW REViEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WITH THAT SAID**

CHARMEDLOVER OUT


	8. Suprises

**CHARMEDLOVER HERE WITH A NEW CHAPTER THERE WILL BE -A THIS CHAPTER AND MAYBE A EMILY AND HANNA SISTER MOMENT DEPENDS ON HOW I FELL WHILE I WRITE ALSO HANNA'S LAST NAME IS FIELDS WITH THAT SAID ON WITH THE CHAPTER...**

**EMILY MONA AND HANNA'S ROOM NO ONES P.O.V 9 months later**

Emily and Mona were sitting in there bed talking to Hanna who was in her bed across the room.

Mona looked at Hanna with a raised eyebrow and says "So how was it?"

Hanna looks at Mona with a questioning look and says "How was what?"

Mona smirks and says "You know what im talking about you and Arias mom."

Hanna blushes and says "It was great but it would have been better if Aria didnt interrupt."

Emily smirks at Hanna and says "You mean like you did me and Mona the other day?"

Hanna throws a pillow at Emily and says "You were about to do it on my bed."

Mona throws the pillow back at Hanna and says "Stop abusing the mother of my unborn kids."

Hanna smiles and says "She's my sister I can do what I want."

Emily rolls her eyes and says "Stop fighting over me."

Hanna was about to say something back when she got a text.

Mona smirks and says "Is it Ella?"

Hanna is staring at her phone with wide eyes and says "Its from -A."

Emily looks at her sister with a worried look and says "What does it say."

Hanna put her head in her hands and says "-A has a picture of me and Ella kissing and it says I have to tell mom or Ella loses her job."

Emily walks over to Hanna and starts to hold her and says "What are you going to do?"

Hanna starts to cry and says "I have to tell mom I cant let Ella lose her job I love her Em."

The girls her the sound of a car horn and Mona says "Hey now is your chance your mom just pulled up."

Emily looks out the window and says "I thought she said she wasn't coming home till Saturday?"

Hanna wipes away her tears and says "She did."

Mona goes over to Hanna and says "Do you want me to go with you while you tell her?"

Hanna shakes her head and says "No im ok."

Emily hugs her sister and says "Good luck Han."

Hanna walks downstairs into the kitchen and sees her mom sitting at the counter

Hanna sits next to her mom and says "Mom I have to tell you something important."

Pam smiles at her daughter and says "What is it honey?"

Hanna looks down starts to cry and says "Please don't get mad mom."

Pam holds her daughters head up and says "Hanna you aren't stealing again are you?"

Hanna wipes a few tears away and says "No I...Im...im

Pam looks at her daughter with a worried look and says "your what Hanna?"

Hanna starts to cry some more and says "Im dating Aria's mom."

Pam looks at Hanna with wide eyes and says "Your what?"

Hanna crying starts to get heavier and she says "Mom before you get mad just know I already no its stupid and shouldn't have happened but I care about her and she cares about me."

Pam kisses Hanna's forehead and says "Hanna I see how much you care about her and ill try to be supportive of you Hanna."

Hanna hugs her mom and says "Thanks mom."

Emily and Mona come downstairs and Emily runs to Pam and says "Hey mommy."

Pam hugs Emily and says "Hi honey."

Emily fake pouts and says "Mom Hanna has been hitting me again."

Pam looks at Hanna with a fake mad look and say "Hanna Nicole Fields what have I told you about hitting your sister."

Hanna smiles and says "Im sorry for throwing a pillow at you Emily."

Emily laughs and says "You just got mom'ed."

Hanna lightly shove Emily and says "Shut up."

Emily smiles and says "Mom were having a play at school its going to be a bunch of different scenes with different couples that face challenges in there relationship."

Pam smiles at her daughters and says "If you to are in a scene together again please dont fight over a girl on stage again."

Hanna smirks at the memory and says "Aria's mom said we cant because of last time."

Pam raises an eyebrow and says "How did you to start dating anyway?"

Hanna smiles at the memory and tells her mom who her and Ella started dating.

Pam smiles and says "Im glad your happy Hanna."

Hanna smiles and says "Thanks mom."

Emily gets a text from Spencer asking Emily can her Hanna and Mona come over.

Emily looks at her mom and says "Hey mom can we go over Spencer's house?"

Pam nods her head and says "Sure be back for dinner."

Hanna waves at her mom on there way out the door and says "We will"

Emily drives them to spencers house and knocks on the door.

Spencer comes to the door and says "Hey guys come on in."

Spencer and the girls walk up stairs to her room and see Aria laying on Spencer's bed

Hanna jumps into the bed next to Aria and says "Hey step-daughter."

Aria rolls her eyes and says "Hanna your not my step-mom."

Hanna smirks and says "well depending on how things are going between me and your mom I might be soon."

Spencer looks at Mona and says "When are the twins due Mona?"

Mona sits on the bed sighs and says "Any day now."

Emily rubs Mona's stomach and says "My mom said it may be really soon by the way Mona is acting."

Mona gasps and says "I think your mom may have been right."

Emily kisses Mona and says "What makes you say that?"

Mona smiles a little and says "My water just broke."

Emily looks at Mona with wide eyes and says "Are you sure?"

Mona rolls her eyes and says "Hanna can you help me to the car?"

Hanna gets up and says "Sure."

The girls drive to the hospital and stop at Emilys to grab the baby bag.

**Hospital Room April 26 2014 10:00 p.m No ones P.O.V**

The doctor hands Mona two babies and says "Congratulations."

Emily starts to cry tears of joy and says "There beautiful."

Hanna comes into the room after the doctor leaves out and says "were's my niece and nephew?"

**Emily Mona and Hanna's room May 14 2014 no ones P.O.V**

Mona is laying in her and Emily's bed holding Aadlyn and Hanna is holding Aaden

Hanna looks at Mona and says "Hey do you think Emily can put the crib together for the babies."

Mona smiles and says "Yea she's just taking a long time to do it and I want to say thanks again for taking the doors off the closet and painting it for us."

Hanna smiles and says "You just better be glad that our closet is big enough to be a small room for the babies."

Mona nods and says "yep"

Emily comes upstairs with a blue crib and sits it and the closet then goes back down stairs and comes back up with a pink crib.

Emily sits down next to Mona and says "What do you think?"

Mona kisses Emily and says "I think its great."

Hanna is rocking Aaden in her arms and Emily says "Hey Hanna can I hold my son for a second?"

Hanna hand Emily the baby and says "Yea its your kid."

Emily looks at Hanna with a smile and says "Your a good aunt and sister Hanna"

Hanna smiles back at Emily and says "Thanks."

Emily looks at Hanna with a smirk and says "You need a break from the twins I mean you've been a big help but you need to go out and do something maybe go on a date with Ella or something you deserve it."

Hanna nods and says "You now your right I will just not today okay."

Emily rolls her eyes and says "Okay just do it when your ready."

Hanna lays down takes out a magazine and says "I will.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW I JUST WANT TO SAY SORRY FOR THE HUGE TOME SKIP BUT JUST BECAUSE THE BABIES ARE BORN NOW DONT THINK IM STOPING THIS STORY BECAUSE THERE IS STILL MORE TO COME SO ALL I HAVE TO SAY NOW IS REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...

**CHARMEDLOVER OUT**


	9. Okay Mona!

**CHARMEDLOVER HERE WITH A NEW CHAPTER I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT WITH THAT SAID ON WITH THE STORY.**

**THE FIELDS LIVING ROOM 8:10 Am No ones p.o.v**

Mona hands Aaden and Aadelyn to Pam and says "There feeding times and nap times are on the fridge call me or Emily if anything happens."

Emily kisses Mona's cheek and says "Calm down baby."

Pam smiles at Mona and says "Its okay Mona ill take care of my grandchildren you three just get to school."

Hanna and Emily wave at Pam on there way out the house and say "Bye Mom."

Hanna,Emily,and Mona are riding in Emily's car to school.

Mona is holding her phone and says "You think I should call just to make sure the babies are okay?"

Hanna pats Mona on her shoulder and says "Mona chill out I know you havent been away from the twins since they were born but calm down."

Mona sighs and says "Your right Han."

Emily pulls up in her parking spot and says "Thanks for calming her down Hanna."

The girls walk to Alison's locker and see her standing there with Spencer and Aria.

Emily smiles and says "Hey guys wats up."

Alison smiles at Mona and says "Hey Mona are you coming back to the cheerleading squad?"

Mona rolls her eyes and says "Alison I just had two babies I dont think im going to have time with Emily having swim team and everything."

Alison pouts and says "What about Aria or Hanna cant they babysit?"

Hanna smiles and says "Yea ill babysit!"

Emily shakes her head and says "No Hanna your not supposed to be babysitting because you spend to much time with the twins."

Mona nods and says "Yea."

Emily turns to Mona and says "And you Mona your going to cheer practice ill handle the twins."

Mona rolls her eyes and says "Fine."

Alison turns to Aria and says "your on the cheer team to Aria."

Emily shakes her head at Alison and says "Uh no you got Mona back but I still need one babysitter."

Spencer kisses Aria and says "Actually Aria is joining the field hockey team with me."

Aria rolls her eyes and says "No im not Spence im joining the swim team with Emily."

Emily's phone rings and she picks it up and says "Hey mom yea ill talk to them,Hey Aaden Hey Aadelyn you to better be good for your grandmother okay love you bye."

Mona looks at Emily and says "The babies missed you didnt they?"

The bell rings and the girls go to there classes

**Ella's Class 9:01 No ones p.o.v**

Ella is standing at her desk and says "Okay class here are the rules for the play project were doing the groups that I choice will work together to come up with an idea for a skit the best one will be the one I choose to use in the play you will pick the cast so start working because there do by the end of class."

Hanna raises her hand and says "Do we pick our groups?"

Ella nods her head and says "Yes Hanna you pick your group."

Hanna partners up with Emily,Mona,and Aria.

Hanna smiles and says "I have an idea for the skit."

Emily gives her sister a curious look and says "What is it."

Hanna looks up and says "Ok so its this female student who falls in love with her female teacher but the student is in a relationship with someone and the student and teacher start seeing each other secretly and have to worry about someone finding out."

Aria smirks and says "So basically its about you and my Mom?"

Hanna smiles and says "Yea and we can have me be the student and her the teacher in the play to make it realistic."

Mona smiles nods her head and says "Yea thats pretty good lets do it so who is the cast."

Emily smiles and says "Well ill be the popular twin sister."

Aria smiles and says "Ill be the bestfriend."

Mona rolls her eyes and says "I guess ill be the girlfriend."

Hanna smiles and says "And ill be the student and Ella the teacher of course."

Aria looks dreamily and says "And Spencer can be my girlfriend."

The class turn in there assignment and sit down and wait on the winner to be called.

After 10 minutes Ella looks up at the class and says "Um Hanna,Aria,Emily,and Mona your skit will be used in the play."

The bell rings and the girls go too lunch and see Alison making out with Jenna.

Hanna sits down next to Jenna and says "Hey Jenna can I share your girlfriend with you just while were at school girls keep asking me out."

Jenna rolls her eyes and says "Just tell Paige you dont like her."

Hanna raises an eyebrow and says "how did you know it was Paige?"

Jenna rolls her eyes again and says "Jenna asked me were you seeing anyone and I said no."

Hanna rolls her eyes and says "Oh."

**The gym 3:30**

Mona gives Emily a kiss and says "Dont forget if they get hungry hit them up a bottle on 12 seconds."

Emily nods her head and says "Okay Mona."

Mona looks at Emily with a serious look on her face and says "And if they start to cry or anything call me."

Emily rolls her eyes and says "Okay Mona."

Mona kisses Emily's cheek and says "After feeding them dont forget to burp them."

Emily sighs loudly and says "Okay Mona I know how to take care of my kids."

Mona kisses Emily and says "Our kids."

Emily kisses Mona one more time and says "Bye baby dont forget your riding home with Hanna and Aria."

Mona waves at Emily and says "Okay bye baby."

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW I REALLY DONT HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY EXCEPT REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**CHARMEDLOVER OUT**


	10. Run

**CHARMEDLOVER HERE WITH A NEW CHAPTER SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE JUST BEEN DOING ALOT OF STUFF BUT IM BACK NOW SO ILL I HAVE TO SAY IS SORRY AGAIN FOR NOT UPDATING AND ON WITH THIS CHAPTER...**

**ALISON'S LOCKER THE NEXT DAY NO ONES P.O.V**

Alison is getting the books out of her locker with Mona standing next to her when Jenna walks up to them

Alison turns to Jenna and says "Hey baby."

Jenna slaps Alison and says "Bitch!"

Alison hold the side of her face and says "What was that for?!"

Jenna slaps Alison again and says "Thats for kissing another girl."

Jenna turns to walk away when Alison grabs her arm and says "Jenna baby let me explain please."

Jenna starts to cry and says "I dont want to hear it were through Alison."

Jenna walks away leaving a sad Alison.

Alison puts on her signature emotionless face and takes her books out of her locker.

Mona touches Alison's shoulder and says "Are you okay Ali?"

Alison slams her locker and says "Yea dont forget we dont have cheer practice today."

Alison walks off and Mona walks to Emily and Hanna's shared locker.

Emily rolls her eyes at Hanna and says "Hanna what did I tell u about putting food in our locker?"

Hanna strokes her chin and says "If I get hungry leave something in the locker."

Emily sighs and says "Your impossible."

Hanna smirks and says "I think you mean awesome."

Mona walks up to Emily and kisses her on her cheek and says "Hey baby."

Emily wraps her arms around Mona and says "Hey Mona-bear."

Hanna pulls the two apart and says "Can u to cut the PDA out a little at least till Ella gets back."

Aria walks up to Hanna with Spencer and says "Aw someones missing my mom."

Hanna sticks her tongue out at Aria and says "Shut up."

Mona looks at Aria and says "So Aria are you gonna join cheer team with me and Ali?"

Aria rolls her eyes and says "For the millionth time I am on the swim team with Emily now okay."

Emily smirks and says "Hey Aria why dont you tell Spencer what you were doing in the locker room after practice the other day."

Spencer raises an eyebrow and says "What did you do?"

Aria looks down and says "I may have looked at the other girls while they were changing and I smacked Paige on the ass."

Spencer gasps and says "Em when you to are at practice can u watch Aria for me."

Aria looks at Spencer with a seriously look and says "Emily is the one who jerks off to the girls when they masturbate in front of her."

Mona looks at Emily with both of her eyebrows raised and says "What?!"

Spencer looks at Mona and says "I think we should teach our girls a lesson right Mona."

Mona smirks and says "Right."

Emily and Aria looks at eachother and they both says "Uh Oh we better run."

Emily and Aria run away from Mona and Spencer And hide in the bathroom when there not in class for the rest of the day.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER IN A SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT I JUST WANTED TO LEAVE YOU WITH SOMETHING FUNNY WITH DRAMA IN IT TILL I UPDATE AGAIN NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE WHY ALISON KISSED ANOTHER GIRL AND ELLA WILL BE BACK AND EMILY AND MONA CANT GET A BABYSITTER SO THEY TAKE THE TWINS TO SCHOOL WITH THEM SO THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE LONGER THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE WITH THAT SAID...**

**CHARMEDLOVER OUT**


	11. Final Chapter

**CHARMEDLOVER HERE WITH THE NEW AND FINAL CHAPTER OF STRANGE LOVE TRUST ME I PROMISE THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL JUST READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER WHEN YOURE DONE READING AND IT WILL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING WITH THAT SAID...**

**HANNA,EMILY,AND MONA'S ROOM TUESDAY MORNING**

Mona is brushing her hair and says "Okay Emily your gonna get Aadelyn and ill get Aaden for the day."

Emily smiles and says "Thats cool with me did you pack the bottles and diapers and ask the principal can we bring them?"

Mona starts to put on eyeliner and says "Yea i did all that stuff."

Hanna is getting the twins ready and says "So when do I get Aadelyn today?"

Emily strokes her chin and says "How about when I go to swim practice today Paige thought it would be a good idea to have it early."

Hanna raises an eyebrow and says "Can Aria Aadelyn then and I get her during science or something?"

Emily rolls her eyes and says "No because Aria has swim practice with me today."

Hanna smiles and says "Okay when you go to swim practice bring her to me."

Mona stands up and picks up Aaden and Aadelyn's car seats and says "Spencer is gonna have Aaden while im at cheer practice because Ali wants it early today."

Emily nods and says "Okay everybody ready to go?"

Mona and Hanna nod and says "Yea were ready."

**Alison's Locker **

Alison is at her locker when Paige walk up to her

Alison closes her locker and says "What do you want Paige?"

Paige frowns and says "I came to say sorry I shouldnt have kissed you the other night."

Alison smirks and says "Mind telling that to Jenna?"

Paige smiles a little and says "I tried after school but she just punched me in my face but I guess I did deserve it."

Alison touches Paige's cheek and says "No you didnt you just made a mistake."

Paige smiles and says "You should talk to Jenna I know she still loves you."

Alison nods and says "I will after school."

Paige hugs Alison and says "Good to her see you later."

Alison walks to Emily and Hanna's locker where the girls and the babies were.

Emily sees Ali and says "Hey Ali."

Alison smiles and says "Hi."

Spencer raises an eyebrow up at her sister and says "Did you make things up with Jenna yet?"

Alison shakes her head and says "No after school I will."

The bell rings and the girls get to there first period class which they have together

**Ella's Classroom **

Hanna leans over to Aria and says "Is it just get me or did her ass get bigger"

Aria rolls her eyes at Hanna and says "How should I know I dont start at my mom's ass."

Hanna smirks and says "But you smacked Paige's ass."

Aria shoves Hanna and says "Shut up."

Ella looks at the two and says "Aria Hanna no horse play in the classroom."

Alison raises her hand and says "What about cow play?"

The class starts to laugh including Ali.

Ella raises an eyebrow and says "How about detention all three if you."

Aria looks at Ella with wide eyes and says "But mom I have to babysit for Mona and Emily."

Alison raise her hand and says "I have cheer practice."

Hanna smirks and says "I have Ebola so I cant have detention."

The class laughs and Ella says "Okay you can have two days since you have jokes Aria Alison you dont have detention."

Hanna sighs and says "Fine everyone I would like you to know I am dating Aria's mom."

Ella gasps and says "Hanna what are you doing?"

Hanna smiles and says "I did some research and according to the law its no illegal in Rosewood for a teacher to date a student."

Alison stands up and says "If you have a problem with that then me and the cheerleaders will ruin you all."

Emily stands up and says "Me and the swim team will beat you up so dont mess with my sister."

Spencer stands up and says "You all already know what the hockey team will do so yea."

Mona stands up and says " can I go change my babies diapers?"

Ella nods and says "Sure."

Mona goes to change Aaden and Aadelyn's diaper.

Ella goes to the chalkboard and says "Spencer,Alison,and Emily can you please have a seat."

The girls sit down while Ella passes out there test and says " I would like to see you after class."

Noel Khan shouts out and says "Hanna and Ms.M are gonna get it on after class."

Hanna rolls her eyes and says "Actually Noel its about my test I made a 15."

Noel starts to get low in his seat and says "Oh sorry for my outburst."

Ella smiles and says "Its okay Noel."

The bell rings and Hanna and Ella talk about her test grade they kiss and Hanna goes to lunch.

**The Girls lunch Table**

Mona is bottle feeding both of the twins and says "While I feed them can someone feed me."

Emily kisses Mona and says "Sorry baby but no."

Jenna walks up to the table and kisses Alison on the lips and says "Paige told me what happened."

Alison smiles and says "So where back together?"

Jenna smiles and says "Yea but I have to tell you something important."

Jenna sits in Alison's lap and says "Remember how before Shana died me and you broke up and a I told u that after me and you broke up me asnd Shana had sex?"

Alison nods and says "Yea I remember why?"

Jenna looks down and says "Remember how Jenna had a dick like Emily?"

Alison looks at Jenna a little confused and says "Yea."

Jenna looks up crying and says "Im pregnant with Shana's baby."

Alison kisses Jenna and says "Jenna its okay since Shana is dead im gonna help you raise this baby."

Jenna smiles and says "Thank you Alison I love you."

Alison says "I love you to but did you tell your mom yet?"

Jenna looks down crying again and says "I told her yesterday and she kicked me out."

Alison wipes Jenna's tears away and says "Listen you can stay with me and Spencer."

Spencer looks at Alison and says "You think mom and dad are gonna be cool with it."

Alison smirks and says "Yea they might but if they do say yes can she stay in the barn with us."

Spencer shrugs and says "Hey mom and dad said it was yours to so."

Alison hugs her sister and says "Good."

Spencer calls her and Ali's parents and tells them about Jenna and they said she can stay in the barn with Spencer and Alison.

**The Montgomery House**

AHanna is laying in Ella's bed with Ella,Aria is in her room making out with Spencer,and Mona and Emily are playing with the twins in Aria's room

Hanna is kissing Ella and says "Hey when I graduate in two weeks since I just turned 18 want to have a baby?"

Ella wraps her arm around Hanna and says "Maybe but I was thinking about something before that."

Hanna smiles and says "What?"

Ella grabs something off the dresser gets down on one knee and says "Hanna Marin will you Marry Me?"

Hanna kisses Ella and says "Yes a thousand times."

**2 weeks later the girls Graduate**

**2 Months later**

Spencer and Emily decide to do a double date with there girlfriends and there eating when Emily and Spencer gets down on one Knee and proposes to the two girls.

Mona and Aria say "yes" and kisses there Fiances.

**3 months later -A is in Jail **

**4 months later Jenna has the babies**

**2 Months later Everyone has there Weeding on separate day in one week.**

_**THE END  
**_

**AUTHORS NOTE I JUST WANT TO SAY THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO HAS FOLLOWED,FAVORITED,AND REVIEWED TO THiS STORY I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO ****JEM4EVER **** YOUVE STUCK BY ME SINCE THE BEGGINING AND HELPED ME MAKE THIS STORY GREAT AND TO ALL MY FANS I JUST WANT TO SAY BE LOOKING OUT FOR A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY IT MAY BE COMING OUT SOMETIME BY THE END OF THIS WEEK OR NEXT WEEK I WILL LET YOU ALL KNOW ALSO I WOULD STILL LIKE TO GET A FEW REVIEWS TELLING ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS LAST CHAPTER AND THE WHOLE STORY COMPLETELY WITH THAT SAID...**

_**CHARMEDLOVER OUT**_

**CHARMEDLOVER OUT**

**CHARMEDLOVER OUT**


	12. Info

**THE SEQUEL TO THiS STORY IS NOW UP ITS CALLED STRANGE LOVE:THE NEXT GENERATION  
I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT AS MUCH AS YOU LIKED THIS ONE WITH THAT SAID...**

**CHARMEDLOVER OUT**


End file.
